Juri
How Juri joined the Tourney In the S.I.N. laboratory, Juri undergoes an operation on her eye. She gains the Feng Shui Engine, which gives her incredible ki, speed and power. It is revealed that Juri was a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadoloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents, and her left eye was gravely wounded. Character Select Screen Animation Juri kicks two times and lands up close to the camera saying "Gimme all you got. Try and break me.". Special Attacks Fuhajin (Neutral) Juri gathers some dark energy in her foot as she swings it. If B is tapped, the energy is launched immediately at her prey. If B is held, Juri proceeds to fight as normal but if the button is let go, she unleashes the projectile energy attack via swinging her leg again. Shikusen (Side) Juri jumps lightly into the air then does a dive kick after her opponent. If she finds her opponent, she can opt to follow up with two more kicks (the first is called the "2nd Impact") by pressing B again. If B is pressed one more time, she will finish with a final kick called the "Third Strike" which sends the foe flying away. Senpusha (Up) Juri cartwheels through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet. In midair, it goes like the Shoryuken. Kasatushi (Down) Juri giggles and beckons her opponent with a "Come on!" hand gesture. If hit while making this gesture, she will slip behind her opponent. Fuharenjin (Hyper Smash) Based on her Super Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Juri unleashes a sudden barrage of Fuhajin projectiles in three various directions; low, high, and at 45 degree angles. Kaisen Dankairaku (Final Smash) Based on her second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Juri's Feng Shui Engine glows ("This is the end for you!"), and she proceeds to deliver a barrage of spinning kicks, similarly to the Hurricane Kick, while rising into the air. If the opponent gets hit by this, they will be knocked vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. Then she uses her Feng Shui Engine to land before her opponent, and follows with a spinning back kick to the exposed back of the falling fighter. With the foe still jammed on her foot, she "caresses" her opponent's face in a rather sado-masochistic manner ("That felt good, didn't it?") and finishes by slamming them head-first onto the ground via axe kick. Victory Animations #Juri does her Super Street Fighter IV win pose laughing then says "Did I hurt you?". #*Juri does her Super Street Fighter IV win pose laughing then says "Try something I don't expect next time!". (Wei Yan victories only) #*Juri does her Super Street Fighter IV win pose laughing then says "I'd like to thank my fans in Shadaloo for their loyalty to me!". (M. Bison victories only) #Juri does her Sunpusha then poses like a model saying "Don't think we're finished here. We have all night, baby.". #*Juri does her Sunpusha then poses like a model saying "And another rejecting female dies.". (Julia/Michelle victories only) #*Juri does her Sunpusha then poses like a model saying "I LOVE the way you scream!!!". (Cammy victories only) #*Juri does her Sunpusha then poses like a model saying "Come and get tender with me sometime.". (Zhong Hui victories only) #Juri raises her left leg saying "Now comes the fun part..." then does a set of taekwondo kicks ending with a hopping spin kick. #*Juri raises her left leg saying "You really made my life messy today." then does a set of taekwondo kicks ending with a hopping spin kick. (Toshiie victories only) On-Screen Appearance Juri jumps down then turns to fight her opponent while caressing her lips saying "Hmm... You look like you're in good shape.". Special Quotes *Ugh... could you be more annoying? (When fighting Hakan or Wei Yan) *Wanna play with me? (When fighting Julia or Michelle) *I will NOT be ignored!!! (When fighting Cao Pi) Trivia *Wei Yan is Juri's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters